Princess Starlight's Personalities
Princess Starlight's Personalities are a group of mutiple versions of Princess Starlight who have different personalities. Members Girly!Princess Starlight/Princess Femininity She is the leader and the beauty of the Personalities and is a ditzy airhead. She is much more of a fashionista who loves girly stuff. She has four pink hearts on her cheeks. She has a pink tiara with a red heart on it and wears a pink choker with a red heart. She wears a pink tank top, a pink short skirt which had a long behind, silver long gloves, white tights and pink boots. She had a pink bow on her head She also wears pink heart stud earrings. Sporty!Princess Starlight/Prince Tomboyishness The brawn of the Personalities. She hated girly things and prefers things boys like such as frogs, eating boogers, playing in the mud and wrestling. She also loves sports, too. She has two red stars on top and two blue stars on the bottom of on her cheeks. She has a silver tiara with a red star on it and wears a golden choker with a blue star. She wears a blue tank top, red armwarmers, gray pants and black boots. She also wears red star stud earrings. Nerdy!Princess Starlight/Princess Intelligence The brain of the Personalities. She loves chemistry, her lab experiments and inventing. She has four green atoms on her cheeks. She has a silver tiara with a green atom on it and wears a white choker with a green atom. She wears a dark green turtleneck top with no sleeves, a white lab coat, a green pleated skirt, lime green leggings and black boots. She wears Harry Potter-esque circular glasses. She also wears silver atom symbol stud earrings. Gloomy!Princess Starlight/The Dark Princess The most depressed member of the Personalities. She is shown to be fond of horror, monsters, the supernatural, witchcraft, paranormal activity, summoning the dead, and Halloween. She has a black vampire bat, a black spider, a white skull and a white ghost on the bottom of on her cheeks. She has a black tiara with a white skull on it and wears a black choker with a white skull. She wears a black tank top with white spiderwebs on it, black long armwarmers, a black long skirt, black-and-white striped tights and black boots. She had her hair down which conceals her left eye and has a white streak on it. She wears fake vampire fangs and her makeup consists of white foundation, black lipstick and black eyeshadow. She also wears silver skull stud earrings. Rockstar!Princess Starlight/Princess Rock 'n' Roll The rebellious of the Personalities. She loves listening to rock, metal and pop punk music, playing her guitar and rock concerts. She has four purple lightning bolts on her cheeks. She has a golden tiara with a yellow star on it and wears a golden choker with a yellow star. She also wears silver paper clip stud earrings. Comedienne!Princess Starlight/The Princess of Pranks The funniest of the Personalities. She has four yellow flowers on her cheeks. She has a golden tiara with a pink flower on it and wears a golden choker with a pink flower. She wears a white tank top with a squirt sunflower stuck to it, a yellow skirt, and pink boots with squirt sunflowers. She also wears silver skull stud earrings. She also wears pink flower stud earrings. Trivia *They had the same brain mixed with each Loud sister from The Loud House (excluding Lily): **Girly!Princess Starlight/Princess Femininity has the same brain mixed with Lori, Leni and Lola Loud. **Sporty!Princess Starlight/Prince Tomboyishness has the same brain mixed with Lynn and Lana Loud. **Nerdy!Princess Starlight/Princess Intelligence has the same brain mixed with Lisa Loud. **Gloomy!Princess Starlight/The Dark Princess has the same brain mixed with Lucy Loud. **Rockstar!Princess Starlight/Princess Rock 'n' Roll has the same brain mixed with Luna Loud. **Comedienne!Princess Starlight/The Princess of Pranks has the same brain mixed with Luan Loud. Category:Counterparts Category:Alternate versions Category:Groups